Tales of a klutzy Mafia Boss
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Mihael Keehl, Mello, was a genius. A product of Wammys, and he would do everything in his power to avenge L. The only problem in the way of his goal was... he was an absolute klutz. Crack, drama, hilarity, yaoi. Written for LawlietKeehl. Is a series
1. Boot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note. But I AM a klutz, so it is my idea XD

**AN**: yes, I am making Mello a klutz. Get over it and enjoy this cracky series. XD

**Suggested Listening**: In for the Kill (lifelike remix) **by** La Roux

Part One

~_Boot~ _

Bullets rained down on him and he skidded to a stop and tripped over his own shoes but it only ended up making him roll into safety behind the crate. Honestly, how fucking difficult was it to run in a straight line?

Ammunition pelted the outside of his impromptu hiding place and he thought back to the beginning of his day.

.

Mello had been walking down the street after being given the criteria for Rod Ross to listen to him. Kill the Don of another family. Not too difficult... right?

Well it would certainly be easier for him if he didn't have a certain rain cloud of bad luck hovering over him every time he took a step on the ground.

Still, he would accomplish it because it was needed of him and for no other reason.

He had only taken a few days after that to watch the man and learn his schedule. He had his gun stuffed in his leather pants and a planned time to off the guy before he took his afternoon lunch. The only problem was... someone had tipped them off leading to his current predicament.

.

He only had about three maybe four bullets left and who knew how many mafia thugs out their gunning for his blood, along with that overconfident Boss who always stuck around when he should have been in hiding. That, Mello supposed, was the only good thing that had happened thus far in his day.

The shots finally died down but Mello didn't dare stick his head around the edge of the crate, he knew he'd get his head blown off, and not in an even remotely pleasurable way. Instead he eyed the set of stairs off to his right and wondered if he could cross the gab before they could shoot him.

The advancing footsteps told him he didn't have a choice. He rose from his squatting position and sprinted. Bullets whizzed passed him and he took the steps two at a time until the last one where his boot got stuck in the underside of the step and he crashed ungracefully to the metal grating and watched as his gun scattered away and across the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed and struggled to get his leg free as he heard the laughter and steps walking calmly up the steps behind him. He finally managed to get his leg free with a harsh tug and was surprised when it struck something causing a loud gasp of pain.

He flipped onto his back and realized he'd accidentally kicked one of his attackers in the balls. He grinned menacingly and kicked the man with both feet, watching him knock into his companion behind him as he tumbled down the steps. Neither of them moved as they reached the bottom.

He sprang to his feet as two more shouts reached his ears and he grabbed his wayward gun and took aim from his higher position. Both shots struck their marks and the last body guards went down. Mello grinned, he had one shot left, and one Boss to kill.

He stepped quietly down the walkway and waited until he heard movement. He followed the target with the gun and shot at the last moment. The back of the mans head exploded like a melon.

He whistled lightly as he slowly strolled down the steps and over to the previously alive mob boss. He needed his head for presentation. He pulled a knife from his boot and with any luck he wouldn't end up cutting one of his own fingers off in the process.

It had nothing to do with back luck or chance, he was just a bloody klutz.

**-End part 1-**

**AN**: So thoughts? This is all LawlietKeehl's fault. But here we are anyway, a new series to take over Guns & Gold as it comes to an end. Don't expect quick updates with this as i'll have plenty of projects in the works without needing to worry about this. I have no expected length for this, but it might end up around 10 or more. I have no idea.


	2. Knife

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Death Note

**AN**: So I'm only updating this right now as a request from Miharu is Haruka's Love Child. I figured I'd do this now as I'm not sure if I have to work the weekend or not. The next chapter is better, and yes I have it written XD

Part 2

~knife~

As expected Mello had nicked his finger cutting the man's head off; thankfully it had only been a nick and not the entire thing as that would have been more than embarrassing. Even worse than almost dropping the head in someone's lap... someone who happened to be Ross's second in command.

But Mello had been able to get a grasp on the bag it was in before that happened and had played it off as intentional, though how believable he was left up for debate. He was good at what he did so long as he wasn't being a klutz. It was the bane of his existence, something he couldn't seem to escape no matter where he went or what he did.

It hadn't seemed to matter though, as no one had apparently thought someone as youthful looking as him, or small in build, would be able to get the job done. He had at least done something right.

And Mello now had the promised meeting he'd wanted. He was being escorted there by two of Ross's men but he would have been lying if he said he trusted them. His trust extended as far as the gun in his leathers and the knife in his boot.

And while even Mello would call himself paranoid, stopping in front of an old Wharf left him feeling just the slightest bit put off. No one would meet in a place like that, not even the low man on the totem pole.

Which Rod Ross certainly wasn't.

It smelled of a set up to him, and it was proven the second the Wharfs heavy metal doors were closed and Mello got a good look at the place. He was shoved from behind and led to the middle of the room.

"It's our job to kill you." one of the guys, now smoking a cigarette told him, as though he hadn't figured that out on his own. Mello knew it couldn't be that simple. No... there was something more to the entire thing.

If he wasn't killed and got back alive... then it was a test. A final hurdle to Ross. Those men must have done something to piss Ross off to have gotten a job where they could be killed.

He took in the inside of the square prison quickly, as the second man walked over to the other side and began rifling through a box as though Mello was of no concern to him. That rankled him. Quite a bit actually.

There were barrels and boxes, though the middle of the room was fairly clear. From the smell Mello would have bet the barrels contained fuel. He wasn't given much more time to look around before the smoking man pulled out a knife, though his gun was visible through the jacket he wore.

Mello would be shot should he reach for his gun, the timing to get either of their guns the same. So it was improv for him. Fine, he could handle that.

"No hard feelings, but I'm being timed." the man shrugged and it made Mello sneer. He had no time to grab a weapon as the man lunged at him, leaving Mello to take off to the side, reaching into his boot as he skidded behind the other man.

The knife caught on the inside of the boot and he swore. It was stuck. Completely wedged in the leather.

The smoker laughed at him and Mello jumped away from the others knife as it was stabbed at him only to slam into the barrel behind him. His feet started to slide out from beneath him and he instinctively used the closest thing to him to keep his balance; if he fell he might as well shoot himself as he would be a dead man anyway.

Mello managed to stay on his feet but the barrel tipped over and rolled precariously towards the man trying to kill him. Mello watched as the man hopped over the wayward barrel only to slide on the fuel that had spilled from it, the cigarette dropping from his mouth. Mello watched in fascination as the fuel caught fire the second the burning stick touched its watery surface.

He stopped to watch for a few seconds, the screams of his attacker and the putrid smell of burning flesh nauseating and yet fulfilling all the same. Well, he thought to himself, that had gone surprisingly in his favor.

Though the other guy had taken notice of him once the fire had started. Mello wasn't stupid. He was done playing and done using weapons that got stuck in his boot. He yanked his gun out and leapt for the cover the flames provided to avoid being shot at.

He watched through the flames and waited, despite how close the fire had gotten, until he had a fair shot, and pulled the trigger twice. The first shot only grazed the mans shoulder, the second lodged in his neck.

Mello grinned and wondered if he was expected to cut off anything from those two or just show up. He settled for taking the ring from the man with the fatal gunshot as the other was being burnt to a crisp.

He wouldn't be surprised if the entire place went up in flames.

He hoped there wasn't anything valuable stored in the there, but then decided he didn't care.

It wasn't his fault they had tried to kill him.

-End part 2-

**Special thanks to reviewers**: jennifer, critter141151, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, Yaoiluver190, Living in a fantasy, Chasing, kikyotwosoul, LawlietKeehl, DiabolicaJeevas

Review?


	3. Pet

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

Part 3

~Pet~

After coming back alive Mello had finally gotten his meeting with Rod, though he had hardly appreciated the comment on his feminine looks. He had a dick in his pants thank you very much. But he hadn't retorted like he had wanted to, knowing it wasn't his place. Not yet.

Even after the meeting he'd been assigned things to show his worth. It felt too much like Wammys again and he hated it. He was smart and he sure as hell shouldn't have to prove it. But he knew that if he wanted their resources he would have to prove to them beyond a shadow of doubt that they could get farther and make more with him around.

He was placed on small assignments the first few weeks, and sadly made himself known as a klutz; having slipped on his ass and avoiding a bullet to the back had also gotten him the shitty nicknames like 'lucky klutz' and 'Mello-trip-and-fall'

He was hardly amused and couldn't wait until he had the position to kick their asses.

Things were moving slowly but they _were_ moving.

.

After not being killed and despite his odd tendency to trip, bump into, or knock over things, he had finally been taken off the rather menial tasks. Though being thrown in meetings and being used as a consultant, a _glorified_ consultant, was hardly much of a step up. They were picking his brain and he had yet to reap many benefits of it.

But it was the best he could hope for, despite it sucking.

He at least had a room of his own to sleep in and get away from the idiots that ran amuck in the place. Seriously, they would hire and recruit anyone for the crap jobs it seemed. And he'd had to deal with his fair share on assignments.

He flopped to the bed and sighed, eyeing the bar of chocolate on the nightstand that he was too lazy to retrieve. He was just in sight of his goal, but he wasn't officially anything in the mafia, not like he needed to be, not yet.

With a grumble he rolled over, arm pillowed under his head, and tried to rest in the rare moment of solitude.

.

.

He was getting winded, running so fast and for so long, but he doubted the old man could keep up with him. He would definitely get in trouble later, but now wasn't later, right? He would be able to have some fun before getting privileges taken away, at least that's what he had thought as he turned his head back and stuck his tongue out at Roger.

That was about the time he collided harshly with something seemingly solitary and tumbled to the floor. It hadn't been the wall like last time, as he had fallen forward and onto something that that let out a surprised yelp.

"Ow..." came the quiet expletive however long later as Mello regained enough senses to realize he was tangled up with a some_one_ not a some_thing_.

Mello looked down and found a red-haired boy underneath him, goggles slightly askew, and a freshly bloodied lip. From underneath the orange goggles he could just make out the hint of green eyes.

"Mello, now look what you have done! You are nothing but trouble, I swear.. if it weren't for L I would have shipped you out of here long ago. Now come with me." Roger pulled him to his feet and had a harsh grip on his arm. He tried to yank it free and scowled when he couldn't.

He wasn't five and didn't need to be led places, punishment or not.

"I'm sorry Matt but I don't have time to deal with you at the moment, please go see the nurse for your lip." and with that Roger began pulling him down the hallway. Mello looked back and saw the redhead, who had sat up, staring at him.

Matt. His name was Matt.

Mello might just have to get to know him.

Once he had busted out of his room...

.

.

Mello woke slowly, the fog around his mind receding and he laid there with an odd look upon his features. He hadn't dreamed of their first meeting in a very long time. Matt... his best friend... he didn't even know what had become of the redhead after he'd left; if Matt had even stayed...

With a sigh, the thought of sleep leaving him, Mello sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Really, why now of all times to dream of him? He had left Matt to deal with the L mess on his own as he forged ahead and made his own path. That had been a few good years ago, and their first meeting years before that.

It sent chills of nostalgia through him, a longing that tugged at his heart so forcefully he thought it would stop from the feeling alone.

He hated thinking of Wammys...

Mello decided that if he couldn't sleep that he would shower and see what else Rod had for him to do.

.

Mello knew that fate was a fickle thing but later as Rod introduced him to his pet hacker, the one that he would be working with for the next few assignments, he thought fate was a bitch.

Because no one else in existence was quite like Matt with his flame red hair, orange goggles or had his unhealthy addiction to anything striped. And Mello would be damned if he was wrong about the look of utter shock that had passed the hackers face.

Well, it looked like they had both ended up as Rod's bitches, funny how that worked wasn't it?

-End part 3-

**AN**: next chapter will be… whenever…. XD. I have it planned but not written so..

**Special thanks to reviewers**: cannedy, Aeleita, Mrs. L Lawliet 162, Chasing, Deadly Nightshade1395, 9shadowcat9, Kari Twilight Mist, Beyond'sWaraNingyo


	4. Game

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Mistake (radio edit) **by** Moby

Part 4

~Game~

Mello doesn't say anything to him, or Matt to him either, and Mello figures it was probably best saved for a time when they weren't being watched by the other members of the mafia anyway.

"Mello we need him so even if he pisses you off you can't put a bullet in his skull without getting one in yours, understand?" Rod said, a rather evil smirk gracing his features.

"Perfectly. Maiming but no killing. Got it." he muttered, withholding an eye roll as Rod laughed, an odd barking sound.

"Matt will have all the information you need unless I give it to you directly. Get these jobs done and we'll talk about Kira."

Mello wasn't sure what his job was other than to possibly babysit Matt as he hacked, or keep him alive if he went in the field, but even if it hadn't been _his_ Matt he would have done it if it got him Kira.

When Rod walked out of the room Mello had expected one of three things to happen; Matt to greet him as if nothing had happened and so much time hadn't passed, stony silence towards him, or anger.

What he hadn't expected was for Matt to practically jump out of his chair and pull him into his arms, crushing him in a hug. Mello also hadn't expected the sudden elbow to his gut and the

'You're a fucking bastard sometimes, you know that?' and the small but genuine smile that tugged Matt's cigarette filled lips.

Mello hadn't expected any of it, but with Matt the unexpected was a nice reprieve.

"So the mafia huh?" Matt commented, standing almost awkwardly, his hands twitching as though still typing away at something invisible. But Matt had always been fidgety and his hands could never stay still, it seemed that even time hadn't changed that.

"Yes, and you too apparently. How did you get in with this lot?" Mello narrowed his eyes, hoping Matt hadn't had to go the same route as he had to gain access. Killing people was no small matter regardless of how easy it was for Mello to pull the trigger these days.

"I'm a hacker. They wanted one. I set the price and they pointed a gun at my head so I'm here." Matt shrugged, looking wholly unconcerned. That meant he was planning something.

"Don't fuck with them. I happen to have a lot invested here." Mello said firmly, hoping Matt wouldn't see it as a challenge to do as much damage as he could before he got caught.

"Fine. Fine. I'll behave." Matt put his hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture and shuffled back to his seat, stubbing the cigarette out in an ashtray Mello hadn't noticed before.

"What the hell are we supposed to be doing? Or do I just have to sit and watch you the entire time?"

"You are probably here to make sure I don't plant a bomb in here or something. I meant it when I said they pointed a gun to my head. I'm not exactly loyal to people who do that, y'know?"

Mello face palmed. Rod was lucky Matt liked to prolong 'games' or he figured his mafia would have been having some serious troubles right now and no idea who was causing them. Matt wasn't stupid enough to have any of it connected to money, though they might have suspected him regardless.

"You've always gotten into some shit situations, haven't you?" he mumbled to the redhead, who turned to grin at him.

"But at least I'm not a klutz."

Mello's good mood at seeing Matt again vanished. Why had he missed him?

Oh right, friendship and _stuff_..

It was overrated, Mello decided.

"Things will certainly be entertaining with you back in my life." Matt laughed, though he was hardly being cruel.

Mello scowled. Definitely overrated.

-End part 4-

**AN**: I was going to make this longer but I didn't feel the next part(s) would fit in, which you might possibly hate me for? XD

Also, I have a new **oneshot** called 'Alive' up now, check it out please? It has broken heaters, snow storms and humor/fluff…among other things….XD

**Special thanks to Reviewers**: Living in a fantasy

spiltmercury

MostlyxShortxStories

Mrs. L Lawliet 162

Chasing

Beyond'sWaraNingyo

cannedy

9shadowcat9

Kari Twilight Mist


	5. Hack

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: One Small Choice **by** Audiovent; New in Town **by** Little Boots

Part 5

~Hack~

"Goddamn it." he muttered, leaning farther into the couch and tossing his arms to the side.

Mello was lazily situated on a couch, contemplating how long he might actually have to do it. Be in the room with Matt that is.

It wasn't as though he minded spending time with the smoker, which seemed to suit him better than 'gamer' and 'hacker ever had, if it were actually time spent with him rather tan time spent _watching him work._

Matt was already on his fifth assignment done in however many day or weeks had passed, Mello had lost count after the second which had dragged on seemingly forever, and Mello was bored and jumpy and just itchy to get up and do _something._

Something other than pacing, as that had been banned as it apparently broke Matt's concentration, obviously preventing him from working.

Mello honestly thought he was going to loose his mind at this rate.

"Alright Mello, if we go out and do something will you stop grumbling and eating so much chocolate? You are distracting as hell and all that chocolate is going to make you sick. That or fat." Matt had leaned backwards so far to look at him that Mello thought the swivel chair was going to topple over any second.

Mello frowned though; he couldn't have been annoying, he'd just been _sitting_ there. And the chocolate wasn't making him fat damn it! If anything he needed to gain weight. Stupid fucking-

"Fine." he snapped, eyes narrowed as Matt grinned toothily at him as if knowing his thought process before he had even completed it.

Mello stood up, plucked the cancer stick from Matt's mouth, smothered it with his boot and stalked out of the door.

.

Matt's idea of going out and doing something apparently involved Chinese takeout. The only reason Mello hadn't hit him in the head was the fact that he had actually been hungry and the place Matt had brought him to smelled good.

They had eaten there in that tiny hole-in-the-wall restaurant, with its crap music and odd paintings even though Matt was fidgeting more than usual and looked like he just wanted to skulk back to his car and hide from the general populace.

Why did Matt have to be suck a hermit?

But Mello did appreciate it, even when Matt drove them right back to the base afterwards to do something 'else' as Matt had called it. Which by that he meant cream Mello in videogames.

Mello hadn't minded too much, being able to actually get up and use his energy playing on the Wii console. He hadn't even thought someone as lazy as Matt had one of those. At least until he had been told by Matt one could play, with a controller, the older Nintendo games on the Wii; meaning Matt could still sit on his ass.

Despite doing things that Mello wouldn't usually consider he was having fun, even if he knew it would be back to boring soon enough.

Mello glanced over at Matt, who was standing slightly slouched with the Wii-mote in hand, and smiled.

He really had missed Matt...

So very much.

-End Part 5-

**AN**: Yea I know its short and I've been bad with updating. But the holiday season sucks up all my time. I swear I haven't had a normal work week since before thanksgiving T^T

On the upside… I'm currently working on chapter 9 of this XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: xxStrawberryMassacrexx, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, Mercory,

Living in a fantasy, MostlyxShortxStories, cannedy, kikyotwosoul, 9shadowcat9, Kari Twilight Mist

Review for plot?


	6. Rope

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

**Responses:**

MostlyxShortxStories: nope just reviews XD

**Suggested Listening**: The only hope for me is you **by** My Chemical Romance

Part 6

~Rope~

Mello couldn't believe it. No he _really_ couldn't fucking believe it.

It was absolutely absurd and an all new low even for him. He couldn't even fathom how he had gotten into this situation. Nothing like this happened to the anti-hero's or even the comedic relief in the damn movies!

He growled almost silently, ready to just bash his head in as he struggled.

This was not how the day was supposed to end.

.

"Mello we have to leave in five minutes." Matt told him, picking up a rather packed duffel bag and Mello had a sinking feeling he had been left out of something rather important, something he was going to want to hit the redhead for.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I have to get inside a building to... kill someone." Matt said, fingers twitching by the desktops keyboard.

"The fuck you will." Mello told him, one hand resting on his hip and the other one snatching the cigarette from his friends' mouth.

"It's not like I haven't killed someone before." Matt told him quietly, his eyes hidden by his goggles but Mello could hear the strain in his voice and wondered at the story behind it.

"How many?" he asked. Because he could not believe that his Matt, the lazy son-of-a-bitch that sat around and gamed all day with his constantly moving fingers was used to killing. He simply _refused _to see Matt that way.

"Only once..." Matt muttered; his expression was almost embarrassed, as if ashamed he hadn't killed more.

"Now I know why I'm going with you. I'll be the one to infiltrate the building and zero the target."

"Mello I'm not asking you to-"

"No but I'm telling you it's what is going to happen. That or you tell Rod you can't do what he's requested. It's your choice." Mello said forcefully. Whatever the reason for Matt's first kill, Mello was certain it had nothing to do with the mafia; and if Mello could prevent Matt from having to kill again he'd murder another million souls just to do it. Mello was already tainted, but Matt didn't have to be.

"Now what else are you supposed to do, Rod wouldn't' sent a 'n00b' like you when he has plenty of others to do it."

"Hacking and bug planting, what else?"

.

That had been over an hour ago, before they had gotten to the assigned building.

They had split up once inside, Matt doing his hacking and whatnot in other areas of the place as well as using the schematics on his computer to direct Mello through the earpieces they had, and Mello was left to crawl through the vents in order to get through the busier parts of the building to zero whoever the fuck had pissed Rod off.

And that led Mello to his current problem.

Not only had he managed to loose communication with Matt but he had gotten lost in the damn vents. And to top off the entire fucking thing, he had somehow managed to get tangled up in that fucking rope that hadn't fit in the duffel bag earlier. The one that Matt had insisted would be useful in exiting the building.

He had been struggling for the last few minutes, burning precious time and energy, and had only managed to get even more tangled up. Mello slammed a shoulder against the siding of the vent as he tried once more to get his arm free.

His arm flung free, whacking against the metal and scratching him. Mello closed his eyes and counted to ten before he did something stupid like shoot his gun off in there. He got to ten and furiously kicked at the vent and didn't care who heard him, at least they would be able to get him out of there before he starved to death-

There was a sickening crack and a moment of vertigo before the metal beneath him was caving way, bending and warping, sending him crashing through the ceiling. He shut his eyes, expecting to fall head first into the ground, only to gasp as he jerked to a stop about a foot away, the rope having caught on something on the way down, unraveling enough for him to have more arm movement.

He looked around and inwardly groaned at the look of utter shock on what looked like security guards faces. Mello's eyes focused on a man standing in a doorway with a pale face and mouth agape.

That was his target.

Of all the fucking luck-

He pulled out his gun, having to yank a little to get it free from the rope, as the man slammed his door and locked it, leaving Mello with his guards. Mello's shots were off because of him swinging but he shot them all dead in three shots.

Mello then pelted the closed door until there was absolute silence behind it. Mello hoped that it had bought him some time before anyone was sent out after him. Glaring up furiously at the rope that held him suspended he took aim and fired, wincing as he was dropped to the ground, his back taking all the force.

From there he was able to untangle himself and swear as he noticed the duffel with the extra ammo and guns hadn't dropped. So much for having plenty.

He kicked open the bullet ridden door, expecting a fight, but noticed the bloody body on the floor. He had actually hit him. The fucking idiot had stayed near the door. Mello didn't stay any longer than that to muse on the idiocy of some people, himself included after that stunt, and bolted down the hallway.

Unless the building was filled with deaf people there was no way someone wouldn't be checking on the gunshots; Mello didn't plan on being there when that someone came along.

Mello heard shouts not too long after and looked back, swearing to himself, and almost ran into a food cart that was placed beside an open door. Footsteps sounded behind him and he knew he didn't have enough time to run. Mello ducked down and clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his breathing.

"Find the intruder, he couldn't have gotten too far. Tell everyone to lock the building down and everyone stay in their sections. Shoot to kill-" was all Mello could pick up as the men rushed by. He could only make out the faintest shape of their shoes as the fabric rustled up around him.

He was hiding under a damn food cart; that was not dignified behavior of an L successor, _not at all. _

But he was past complaining as he was still alive, and oh look the cart was moving.

What fun.

-End Part 6-

**AN**: Yup, I left it there. XD I could have left the other part in, but figured you were spoiled enough with the 1k length.

**Thanks to my 2 reviewers last chapter (depressing XD):** MostlyxShortxStories; Kari Twilight Mist

Review ?


	7. Grenade

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Fire (aim your arrows high) **by** VersaEmerge

Part 7

~Grenade~

Mello waited until the cart had stopped and everything had gone completely silent around him, not even quiet breathings of someone lying in wait. He had to have waited around ten minutes, long enough for security to have gotten most exits blocked in the building.

Mello crawled out of the cart, shoving the soft white cloth out of his way, and had his gun pointed with the safety off just in case. No one was there; he was in a kitchen, a large one.

He peeked through the kitchen double doors and seeing no one snuck out; the hallways were silent and he hoped that floor had already been swept and no guards were lingering; though he also had to worry about hidden cameras despite Matt having said there were none in that wing.

Mello knew he needed to get to the meeting place, the one they had set up for when they both completed their tasks, but he hoped Matt would leave him behind if things got too dodgy for him.

Mello didn't count on it though.

Mello flattened himself against a wall, making to peer around a corner when he was grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth, and pulled into the stairwell. Mello was about to mule kick his attacker in the balls when a harsh _'Mello don't you fucking dare!'_ was whispered into his ear.

It was Matt.

He gently tapped the hand on his mouth, signaling he wasn't going to shout and was relieved when the grasp was removed.

"Fuck Matt, you can loose something with pulling a stunt like that." he hissed to the redhead, who shrugged, fingers playing with a cigarette like one might with a coin. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Are you finished?" Mello asked as he followed Matt, who had started towards the bottom floor, the garage area.

"All set, though I got caught in a shootout. Not sure how they found me as I'm certain I didn't trip anything."

Mello winced and looked away, knowing it was his own stupidity that had caused that.

"I did it." he muttered, watching as Matt looked back at him, hands gesturing 'explain'.

Mello hated the way his face flushed a little in embarrassment but he filled Matt in on the story regardless. It really was pathetic how he had gotten tangled in the rope and had he had any other mission partner he would have been worried about the ramifications, granted he might have just killed them to keep them silent.

They were through the garage level doors and running across and behind the pillars that were so close to the streets they could hear the traffic that was just beyond the little field in back. Mello could tell Matt was holding something back, and wondered when he would get the brunt of the redheads anger.

Though he knew it probably wouldn't last long. Matt's anger had always been like a firecracker, bright and flashy but ultimately short lived, unlike his own.

They heard footsteps and hopped the fence as quick as they could, crouching into the field just beyond the chain fence.

"You've got something to say." Mello said, a statement, a very obvious statement.

"Yes." Matt's voice had an edge to it, as though he didn't really want to say anything, like he wanted to just be left alone to seethe in peace. Mello was always the one to poke the sleeping bear.

"Then say it."

"Fine." Matt said, turning to look him dead in the eyes and Mello almost expected a punch. "How the hell did you manage to loose communication with me? Those communicators were expensive and there is _no way_ they would have just died. You had to have done something to yours to create problem number one."

Mello winced. Matt was also sensitive about his tech stuff, always had been.

"You are also the only person in existence that I think could get lost in a vent. Not only that but you managed to get tangled in a _rope_ from merely crawling in said _vent, _and nearly get us both killed when you tipped them off to us too early." Matt snapped, his voice rising above harsh whisper.

Mello's eyes flickered to behind the redhead as he saw something.

"You're my best friend Mello, but you seriously need to reign in your klutz tendencies. I'm really starting to believe you broke a lot of mirrors or something when you were little, this goes beyond just knocking shit over, this is full on Friday the 13th bad luck _every_ fucking day!"

"Are you done pissing and moaning now?" Mello asked, lips forming a frown.

"YES!"

"Good, then you might notice that during your rant someone has pointed a gun at your head from about hardly fifty feet away. Good job Matt." Mello said blandly though his mind was racing though scenarios on how to get rid of him. Though it was odd they hadn't been shot yet, unless the shoot to kill order had been revoked. Perhaps by someone higher up on the command ladder?

"I'm fully blaming you for this Mello." Matt's voice was chipped and his body had gone completely rigid, as though if he moved a muscle he would get hit.

"You wanted interesting with me around. You got it."

"Not the kind of _interesting _I had in mind." Matt hissed, fingers twitching by his thigh irritably.

"Don't worry Matt. I've got everything figured out." he told the redhead.

"You do?" Matt asked dubiously.

"Not at all." Mello grinned, slowly reaching for the grenade by Matt's hip; why Matt had something like that on his belt, Mello didn't know. Then again Mello didn't know why Matt had half the damn things attached to his belt but damned if Mello wasn't going to use them.

His fingers brushed Matt's hip, making the gamer look intently at him with an unreadable expression.

The second he reached for the grenade he would only have a very small window to pull the pin, throw it, and get them out of the bullets path. He had faced worse odds.

"Three seconds to impact." Mello muttered grabbing the grenade and yanking the pin out to toss it in the gunman's direction. Mello had heard the shot go off and shoved Matt to the ground from their crouched positions; three seconds was hardly enough as the bullet shot through the air and connected with flesh.

The ground near them exploded as the grenade hit its mark, or at least close enough, and sent the gunman to an early grave.

Mello's ears were ringing as he opened his eyes, dirt still raining from the sky it had been blown into; Matt was under him with his goggles askew.

"Matt? You ok?" a grunt was his only response so Mello figured the redhead was alright or at the very least alive.

Mello's side burned furiously and he couldn't quite figure out why; it burned and yet it felt like someone had poured water across his skin, but it was sticky and warm.

Mello had hardly noticed Matt's arms were around him, his eyes drooping, as Matt looked at him in what Mello might have called concern. And when Matt pulled a blood covered hand into view, a look of horror etched across his face Mello knew.

He had been hit.

At least it isn't Matt, Mello thought hazily.

He let his head drop lazily to Matt's chest despite the distant sound of yelling. The gunman was dead so he could sleep. It made sense.

Yes, everything would be better after some sleep.

-End Part 7-

**AN**: *grin* you like? XD Muwahaha. Happy Holidays. :P

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Living in a fantasy

spiltmercury

DarkAngelJudas

Azularis

kikyotwosoul

Ayame Ryuukaru

MostlyxShortxStories

Kari Twilight Mist

Review plez?


	8. Puncture

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: The Hit **by** Smile Empty Soul

Part 8

~Puncture~

There was no defining moment when he was suddenly 'awake' and aware of everything around him. It was a gradual thing with many moments with his mind simply drifting in and out, unable to focus on any one thing in particular in the haze that surrounded it.

It was almost as though he had been drugged; he felt groggy, tired and his left lower back and side hurt like hell, though only distantly. As though he knew he could feel the pain but it wasn't able to connect to it.

Opening his eyes had taken more than a few simple tries. It felt like someone had glued them together with cement and had forgotten to tell him. They were heavy and when he was finally able to lift the lids his eyes stung and his vision swam.

He might have swore had his throat been able to produce something more than a garbled sound that stopped halfway as his throat closed up, a sandpapery feeling grating on the tissue inside.

"Here, drink some water." someone said suddenly, and Mello's pride hurt at not knowing that someone had entered the room and much less been beside him without him noticing. It was Matt, which was probably the only reason he took small sips from the glass that was held to hip lips, that and he knew none of the questions popping into his muddled brain would be answered unless he could ask them.

The liquid was soothing to his throat and he pushed the glass away once he felt speech was attainable.

"W-what happened?" he croaked out, lifting a hand to rub at his throat, grimacing at the soreness that sprung forth. How long had he been there? Why was it he felt so off kilter? He could remember only flashes; a loud bang, dirt reigning from the sky and... darkness.

"Mello, you don't remember do you?"

And Mello wished Matt hadn't asked something as cliché's as that. Because honestly, if he _had_ remembered then he wouldn't have asked, would he?

"You remember the mission right?" Matt asked hesitancy and Mello immediately nodded. Of course he remembered that, how could he forget that humiliating spectacle?

Only... it hadn't ended well...

Explosion. That word came to mind and his brows furled. When had there been an... oh. He'd thrown a grenade. And then-

"You were shot in the back Mello, and damn lucky it missed your spine."

Mello found himself looking at Matt's hands suddenly and inexplicably. They were still. Those fingers that could never seem to stop were pressed firm to Matt's jeans and completely and utterly _still_.

Matt was tense.

But if he was alright then why was Matt- he wasn't paralyzed was he? Mello hadn't even thought to move his limbs.

But no, his toes wiggled just fine so what was Matt's problem? I mean they were friends and all, and sure Mello certainly would have been worried, _probably eaten a countries worth of chocolate while Matt was impaired not that he would ever admit it_, but he was awake so everything should have been fine now.

Matt just needed to liven up a little Mello decided, though his thought process was still a bit shaky at best. What the hell kind of drugs did they have him on?

"Well we survived so I don't see the problem. Just another scar for me to add to the collection right?" Mello said with a smirk. And it was true, he was sure to have some sort of reminder from the incident. He just hoped it wasn't the debilitating kind of permanent.

Matt however, hadn't seemed to find his comment amusing. And from his expression, he was rather... angry? Which was not really an emotion Mello would associate with Matt.

"I can't tell if you are still too drugged to fully comprehend the gravity of the situation or if it's your own brand of uncaring, but let me spell it out for you just in case. You almost fucking _died_ Mello." Matt snapped having stood with his hands bunched into fists.

"The bullet might not have hit your spine but it did a nice bit of damage and you lost a _lot _of blood. They said it is practically a miracle that you are alive. Do you get that?" Matt's voice had risen towards the end and Mello could only stare.

Mello had been close to death before but he had always at least been awake for it. It was a little unsettling to be honest, though it had been his own choice. He hadn't had to shove Matt to the ground, though the outcome of him not doing that would have been horrible.

"I get it Matt. I don't know what you expect from me though. I'm not going to go cry in a corner or talk about my feelings. It's not the first, nor will it be the last, time I've been in a near death situation. I don't understand why you are so bent out of shape over it." Mello thought he might have sounded cold saying it, and from Matt's expression the redhead had thought so as well.

"You are a fucking idiot sometimes. You really are." Matt's teeth were grit as he stared down at Mello with a harsh expression. Mello actually thought Matt was going to hit him.

Instead Matt leaned down and pressed their lips together. Mello froze, eyes widening in shock as Matt kissed him.

"Reckless bastard. Stupid _klutzy_ genius." Matt whispered as he broke away and stalked from the room leaving Mello more than a little confused.

"What the hell was that?"

-End Part 8-

**AN**: You thought it would be kissing and ilu's didn't you? Awww poor misguided reviewers. XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Possessed4evr, LolitaChick, kikyotwosoul, MsMattJeevas, Living in a fantasy,  
none-4-a-name, DarkAngelJudas, spiltmercury, Kari Twilight Mist


	9. Weak

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note.

**Suggested Listening**: Save Me **by** My Darkest Days**;** Mistake (radio edit) **by** Moby (this is the ONLY version of the song I like that I can find)

Part 9

~_Weak_~

Mello's thoughts were going in a million different directions and he wasn't sure which to choose first.

Matt had been worried about him. Check.

He had almost died. Double check.

Matt had kissed him. What. The. _Fuck_.

That one sentence was wrong on so many levels, first and foremost was that Matt was his friend. Mello didn't give a shit that Matt was a guy, but they were friends and friends didn't do that sort of thing. Not ever. Unless you were friends-with-benefits which they most certainly were _not_.

Matt had kissed him... and Mello didn't know what it meant or how he should react.

One thing he knew was that he had to get out of that damn room.

Hardly five minutes later Mello sat with his head resting on his knees willing his newfound nausea to abate. He had stupidly tried to stand and immediately found it was a horrible idea. Mello didn't know if it was because of whatever medication they had given him or because he was in pain and his body was protesting any motion, but he had nearly retched.

Mello felt so utterly crappy and not even sipping the small glass of water Matt had left had helped. He clenched his fists as tightly as he could and wished things weren't like this, that he wasn't so weak and off his game.

But there was nothing he could do, not for the moment. And he accepted that, to a point.

For the moment... all he could do was try and heal and regain his strength.

With a frustrated sigh Mello carefully laid back down and closed his eyes. He hated his life sometimes. He really did.

.

.

Mello supposed he ought to have remembered more of the previous week he'd spent in that room. But really everything had blurred together. He figured it was out of boredom. Too much of the same things and his mind had condensed it as he healed.

He was still bed ridden but he could at least stand without almost throwing up or passing out which was some small progress Mello supposed. Only... he had still made no progress concerning Matt.

Mello was still confused, alright completely bewildered on the subject of 'that', and hell he hadn't even seen the redhead since the incident. He wished Matt would visit even if it would most likely be awkward and strained and uncomfortable for the both of them.

Mello hated feeling alone even knowing it was probably the exhaustion and boredom talking. He hated missing Matt when he knew he was still in the same damn building.

He hated... that he missed Matt at all.

Hated that he was beginning to question _why_ he missed him; if it was because of their deep friendship that had never really dissipated or because of something _else_... the something else that Matt obviously felt.

Mello just hated everything.

.

"Fucking doctor." Mello grumbled, using the wall to support him. He could walk around on his own, though he had been warned not to overdue it. He wasn't in danger of ripping his stitches, but had been told that no matter how good he was feeling he needed to continue to rest and not push himself.

But Mello had been restless, had been restless since the day Matt had kissed him, and to hell with being told what his body could take. He knew himself better than anyone else... or so he had thought.

Mello's side was on fire and he was bathed in a cold sweat as his legs trembled violently. His thighs were tight with the effort to keep him above the ground and Mello swore to himself he was never getting shot again. Ever. It was too much of a hassle and not worth it.

But Mello knew it was a lie. He would get shot a million times over if it meant taking them all for Matt.

Mello's bones felt brittle, like termites had snacked on them and left them rotted from the inside out and Mello _swore_ his stitches hadn't itched that bad earlier. His entire body was sweltering hot to the touch and yet he was cold. He knew that wasn't good but couldn't really do anything about it.

He was so close to his room, so close to being able to hide the fact that he was wrong about so many things, and that he had pushed himself but Mello just _couldn't_ do it. His determination was a strong as steel but his body was about as flimsy as paper.

Mello grit his teeth and wished his hair wasn't so long as the sweaty locks stuck to his neck and face just like his clothes were starting to. It was disgusting and _why_ couldn't _his_ body just go a little further?

Mello let out a whoosh of air as his fingers gripped the corner where the two walls met, as though he could pull himself around the corner with his aching fingers alone. Instead his shoulder bumped the edge and all Mello could do was let out a curse as he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

That was it. He just simply couldn't make it any further. He would just have to wait until he was found and listen to the ensuing tirade he would receive from this.

Mello heard footsteps almost immediately as his hearing cleared and knew that was it. He was out of luck. But when he looked up all he could do was blink.

"Mello? I thought you were on bed rest- what the hell did you do to yourself?"

And even as Matt was telling him off for being 'such a pain in the ass' for not listening to the doctor all he could do was smile.

He didn't care that he had been caught hardly twenty feet from his room and was being picked off the floor like a child who had fallen and hurt themselves. Mello didn't care that everything hurt and he had probably earned himself at least another week in bed.

He didn't care because it was Matt who had found him; Matt who had been chain smoking outside his room and pacing and so out of touch that he hadn't noticed Mello until he had fallen.

Matt, _his_ Matt...

.

It was hardly necessary in Mello's opinion. Not in the least. He had learned his damn lesson with the last time, but apparently the doctor hadn't thought so. Sure he was stubborn and bored and going _so fucking crazy _with nothing to entertain him, but he wasn't stupid.

He had mistaken how much his body could handle but he wasn't about to do it again.

And now he had a babysitter to make sure he definitely wouldn't.

It wasn't all that bad though.

Matt sat on the edge of Mello's bed, hunched over so much his back must have hurt, playing a handheld and smoking.

Mello was tired and ached and might have had a small fever because of his stunt, but everything was alright in his opinion.

Matt looked up at him and gave him a tiny strained smile.

Or at least they would be.

-End Part 9-

**AN**: surprisingly... i think this is going to make more than 14 chapters... XD usually all my side projects make about 12-14 chapters _no matter_ what i do.

But i have more than 5 chapters worth of stuff planned... i think. :P

**Special thanks**: (),MsMattJeevas, spiltmercury, kikyotwosoul, DarkAngelJudas, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, Kari Twilight Mist, Possessed4evr, MostlyxShortxStories, Living in a fantasy

Review plez?


	10. Blanket

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Wrapped in Your Arms **by** Fireflight

Part 10

~Blanket~

Matt hadn't really said much of anything the last two days. Sure he had been there in the room with Mello playing his games like always but gone were the soft muttering of 'w00t' or 'pwnt!' or the mostly silent grumblings when the character did something Matt hadn't intended; there was nothing. Just the beeps of the game and the clicks of the buttons.

Matt hadn't spoken a word to Mello since he had found him in the hallway, not that Mello hadn't tried for a conversation. In fact, Mello was a little more than annoyed at the redhead. Matt was the one that had caused all of that in the first place so he had no right to give Mello the silent treatment.

That and it was driving Mello nuts as he finally had someone around him to spend time with while on bed rest, only Matt wouldn't speak a word.

All it did was leave for more time to think. And Mello was certain that if he thought any more about Matt his head was going to implode.

Mello was still so uncertain about everything. _Was_ he making it out to be more than it was? Mello kept asking himself that and going over all their interactions the last few weeks and even well into their childhood and from an outsiders view it was pretty damned convincing that Matt was the only one he cared about, ever.

But how much?

That was the question Mello couldn't answer.

Matt was attractive, always had been, but Mello had never thought much about it as it had always been a simple truth to him, something that was just obvious. But was Mello _attracted_ to him?

Mello almost wanted to say yes. But he couldn't say for certain that his opinion hadn't been biased by the kiss. Or had the kiss simply opened his eyes to things he had possibly been denying?

It was all so Goddamn frustrating!

If Mello hadn't been making an effort to appear absolutely normal he might have thrown something or taken to pulling his hair.

Instead Mello rolled onto his side and shoved the covers over his face. Maybe he would suffocate in his sleep and all his problems would be solved.

If only he were so lucky.

.

Mello woke sometime later when it was dark out feeling like he had only been asleep for seconds. He couldn't say for certain what had woken him, only that something had. Mello blinked blurrily; his eyes prickled with tears that one usually got with lack of sleep as he tried to focus in on his surroundings.

He heard a soft shuffle, almost like fabric against fabric and his gaze turned to the chair he knew to be in the corner. The chair that Matt slept in.

The doctor hadn't been kidding when he wanted someone watching Mello until he was better; Matt was expected to sleep in the room too, though there were no couches and no extra futons.

Matt shifted again and Mello heard a crack followed by a soft curse. Matt was going to need a chiropractor after this if he didn't sleep on something flat, other than the floor, sometime soon.

Mello felt a twinge of guilt, despite still blaming Matt for starting everything.

"Matt. Come sleep on the bed, you're obviously uncomfortable." Mello called softly, and frowned when he thought he saw Matt wince. His eyes were better adjusted to the moonlight but he couldn't really see Matt's expression, just his outline.

"I promise I'm not naked." he said humorously, smirking in the dark as Matt scrubbed at his face. Mello could make out as the redhead crossed his arms defiantly. Mello had meant the comment as a joke but Matt hadn't taken it that way apparently.

Mello wanted his friend back...

"Matt, sleep on the bed please. I know your back and neck are hurting you from your constant shifting." Mello sighed. He hoped the 'p' word would at least get Matt to consider it. His offer was anything but selfish. It wasn't out of some need for close contact with Matt, or a way to tease the redhead, he was genuinely concerned... and maybe just a little too tired to be thinking clearly.

When Matt made no move to do anything Mello sighed irritably. "If it makes you more comfortable grab an extra blanket and sleep on the covers." he snapped. Matt was still for such a long time that Mello was almost certain neither of them would be sleeping that night, at least up until the point where Matt got up and strode across the room to where Mello knew more blankets would be.

It sort of stung that Matt was doing that but Mello consoled himself in the fact that he had the initial victory.

Mello moved himself over so Matt would have room and he felt when the blanket was draped across the bed. Nothing was said even as Matt settled himself and Mello thought it a lost cause. It was alright really; at least Matt would get some sleep that night.

But what had Mello smiling as sleep pulled him back into the darkness was the ever soft muttering of 'goodnight Mello'.

.

Mello tried to turn over but found that something was keeping him in place. He was uncomfortable and entirely too exhausted to be awake, so with heavy eyes he glanced around to move the obstruction only to pause, blinking uncertainly.

He hesitantly touched the arm that was draped over him, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, before shaking his head slightly. Matt probably wouldn't be pleased when he woke, but Mello wasn't going to push him away; who knew how little sleep they had gotten since Matt laid down?

Instead, in the effort to be comfortable, Mello lifted Matt's arm only enough that he could turn to face the other way, Matt's arm still around him. Mello's face was buried in the comforter Matt had added to the bed and Mello was instantly warmer than previously.

Mello thought he could almost hear Matt's heart beating from underneath it. It was a comforting thought to him, so he sighed contentedly in his half sleep.

Maybe... it wouldn't be so bad to like Matt as more than a friend.

-End Part 10-

**Special thanks to reviewers**:

Possessed4evr

Living in a fantasy

Aeleita

DarkAngelJudas

hannahkilljoy

Miharu is Haruka's Love Child

MostlyxShortxStories

anonymousXandrogynous

Kari Twilight Mist

spiltmercury

MsMattJeevas


	11. Win

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Damned if I do ya (damned if I don't) **by** All time low

Part 11

_~Win~ _

Mello, for probably the first time in his entire life, was tired of thinking.

Coupled with being bored and he was feeling a bit rebellious.

He and Matt still hadn't really had a normal conversation in days, Mello forcing Matt to sleep on the bed not counting, and if Matt wasn't going to talk to him he would at least do something _with_ him.

Though Mello had debated about how to get that accomplished. He knew Matt was at least listening to him now even if Matt was still punishing him for something that wasn't his fault, so Mello figured he could threaten him and not feel bad about it.

Mello was thinking the games. The main problem with that was Matt could just move to another part of the room and Mello's leverage would be shot.

Speaking of shooting.. it gave Mello another idea... it might not work very well but Mello was at the end of his tether and needed some sort of mental stimulation before he turned into a brainless zombie.

He waited until Matt had settled beside him on the bed and had practically buried his face into the PSP's screen. Mello's initial reaction had been to snatch the game from Matt's hands but after seeing the practically white knuckled grip gave up on that idea; besides he had no where to hide it. Matt would have simply taken back the PSP and carried on in silence as though nothing had happened.

"Matt, do something with me. I'm dying of boredom here." Mello attempted not to sound like he was whining but wasn't certain how well he had succeeded if at all. He had hardly expected a reaction and wasn't disappointed when he received none.

"We can even play your games... just something." Mello tried again. He wondered if he had started to sound like a broken record to Matt, though one would think the redhead might have caved if only to get him to shut up.

Mello had noticed that Matt's fingers had paused ever so slightly at the mention of playing games together but nothing more came of it. If that hadn't worked... then he was left with little choice. It was either going to work splendidly or completely backfire.

With the way his life had been going lately it would probably end up being the latter.

Carefully sliding back the covers Mello swung his legs over the side of the bed, though his feet hadn't gotten a chance to touch the ground before Matt had leaned over and grasped his arms.

"Mello you know you aren't supposed to leave-"

"Well if you want to sit there like a hermit and ignore me that's fine but I need to do something. And if that means getting out of bed and wandering the damnable complex than I will."

Mello wrenched free of Matt's grasp and propelled himself into a standing position. He made it three steps before his unused and unsteady legs gave out. Well that went spectacularly well, Mello thought.

"I doubt you will be going anywhere." Matt commented and Mello pursed his lips into a thin line as Matt hadn't even looked up, as though knowing this would happen. Mello was, if nothing else, stubborn.

Mello moved to his hands and knees and found the position agreeable. It was completely undignified but if it got his point across then it was necessary. He would fucking crawl across the complex on his hands and knees if he had to.

"Oh for fu- ok fine. Fine Mello, you win. Just get back in bed please?" Matt huffed exasperatedly and Mello could imagine him throwing his hands in the air irritably.

Mello grinned. He might be stuck on the floor for a bit but he had gotten what he wanted. If only his legs didn't feel like they were made of jell-o...

He watched absently as Matt slunk from the room, probably to retrieve something they could do together. Over the last few days Mello had thought on the possible reasons Matt might be acting that way and it had come down to a few potentials.

One, Matt had made a spur of the moment decision to kiss him and honestly regretted doing it, which would really suck for Mello now.

Or two, Matt had taken Mello's surprised reaction as rejection; which really wasn't fair to Mello as he hadn't had any time to sort things out before getting the shitty side of Matt's personality thrown at him.

Mello heaved himself back onto the bed as Matt returned with two controllers and what Mello believed was called an X-box. Mello settled himself back under the covers and watched as Matt expertly connected everything to his television. Matt hadn't even used directions. Though Mello supposed the gamer really wouldn't need them.

"I chose a first person shooter." Matt commented as he sat cross-legged next to Mello, handing over a controller to the blond.

Mello knew he couldn't complain about the type of game, not that he would as he got to shoot things, and he was just lucky Matt hadn't chosen racing as he really sucked at it. Badly.

"Thanks Matt." Mello mumbled, watching as the beginning credits rolled across the screen. Mello knew he was in for a few hours of trying his best and dying constantly as Matt yawned behind a hand in boredom but he didn't care.

To Mello it was a start. There really was nothing to repair in their friendship and this would hopefully be a step in getting Matt to realize it. And maybe... maybe something else.

.

He had done it.

Maybe Matt had made some miniscule mistake he wouldn't usually do or perhaps a glitch in the game but Mello didn't care.

He had beaten him.

Mello turned to Matt, whose mouth was parted in shock and he knew for certain that Matt hadn't let him win like he did sometimes. Mello grinned widely.

Matt had actually _lost_.

Mello threw his arms around the stunned gamer and the force behind it sent Matt toppling backwards onto the bed with Mello falling atop him.

Caught up in the moment Mello didn't even think as he pressed his lips to Matt's. Didn't think of the consequences. Didn't _care_.

Mello just liked the feeling of Matt's body beneath him and the way Matt's nervous fingers had found their way to his hips.

Mello just liked... Matt.

-End Part 11-

**AN**: so there we have it, I'm horribly late in updating XD. Oh well. We are almost caught up with what I have written so chapters will be slower in coming but I wont abandon this no matter how it seems. Anyone who has read Gold and Guns can tell you it might be a long wait for chapters but I do get them done.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: MostlyxShortxStories, Possessed4evr, kikyotwosoul, JeevasMan13, DarkAngelJudas, Kari Twilight Mist, MsMattJeevas, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child

review?


	12. Kiss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Invisible **by** The letter Black (lyrics people, lyrics...)

Part 12

_~Kiss~_

Mello stood in front of the mirror the next morning brushing his hair out, water from the shower leaking down his bare chest and shoulders. He winced as the brush snagged on a tangle and tried not to make too much noise as he viciously brushed through it; Matt was still sleeping in the other room.

Yesterday there had been no awkward or rushed declarations of love or storming out of the room in a rage. There had simply been him and Matt kissing. And a sudden understanding between them.

One that spoke of mutual attraction stemming from a friendship stronger than either of them gave credit for. There had only been a short parting of lips where Matt had whisper asked him 'do you really want this?' to which Mello had simply kissed him again.

Mello grinned a little at the bruise like marks around his neck and wondered if Matt had some of his own. They hadn't had sex, far too soon into a 'romantic' relationship as fragile as theirs was, but there had been some _heavy_ petting and copious amounts of kissing.

Mello knew that there would probably be some serious talking sometime soon as things simply _couldn't_ stay as they were, but he wasn't worried. Matt was back to acting normal as far as Mello could tell and he was content with that.

As for another matter Mello's chances at getting to Kira were ever closer. Rod had apparently been speaking to Matt whilst Mello had first been locked in his room and there was still that one last job Rod needed done, well one last urgent one.

Once that was done, and it would be done clumsiness aside, Mello would have all the power to do as he pleased in concerns to the case. Kira _would_ be his.

Mello frowned. But until then Mello knew he had to work on getting his body back into top shape. He was still strictly on bed rest for an undetermined amount of time, though Matt had said he would talk to the doctor about that and see if the healing wound made the grade.

Mello just couldn't wait to get his legs back to normal again.

Yesterday had proved that he had royally fucked his recovery. This time around he wouldn't push himself. As it were, his legs were already burning and on the verge of trembling after only taking a shower and standing stationary at the mirror for less than twenty minutes; and that was only after a rather painful attempt at getting to the bathroom in the first place.

It couldn't be helped as he hadn't been moving about for quite a while.

With an inaudible sigh Mello placed the brush by the sink and hobbled stiffly back into the bedroom. Careful not to wake the redhead until he wasn't feeling so breathless Mello gently flopped back under the warm covers where Matt had slept the night before.

Mello closed his eyes with a soft smile and tried to contain the stupid bubbly feeling in his chest.

.

.

When Matt finally woke Mello was greeted by a kiss to each eyelid and an almost shy grin that led to a rather heated kiss that was more tongue than anything; not that Mello was complaining in the least.

"Wow, good morning." Mello breathed out almost dizzily, watching as a lazy smile bloomed from Matt's lips. He could quite get used to waking like that, well if he had actually been asleep rather than waiting for Matt to get up.

Mello found he rather liked being that close to Matt, being able to touch him or kiss depending on his whims, and knew that had Matt not kissed him first they would not be in the position that they were.

Tugging at Matt's hair Mello pulled him in for another kiss, a much softer one than before; a mere meeting of their lips.

Mello liked Matt's taste.

"You are making me really not want to get up..." Matt told him and planted more kisses to Mello's lips. "but I did promise to talk to the doctor today."

Mello sighed unhappily as Matt pulled away with a grin and left the bed. He almost thought of calling Matt back but the need to get up and walking again won out and he remained silent as the boxer clad redhead got dressed and with one last look backwards, left the room.

-End part 12-

**AN**: short chapter but don't worry, the next few are longer and less filler. Actually, I recently completed the entire story, up to 20 chapters but it needs to be heavily edited as I'm unsure of the timeline of things so we'll see when I get the next one out.

Also, I made it over 100 reviews! Thank you everyone! *glomp*

**Special thanks**: 494dwangel, CharizardCyndi, MostlyxShortxStories, spiltmercury, TheParanoidNerd, Mercory, Aeleita, Yaoi-san and Minty-chan, DarkAngelJudas, JeevasMan13, MsMattJeevas, 9shadowcat9, Kari Twilight Mist, chiakaiyuki

Review?


	13. Fear

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: dance floor anthem (don't want to be in love) by good charlotte

Part 13

_~Fear~_

"What! What do you mean he's busy?"

Matt winced a little as he replied. "He's a doctor, what do you expect?"

"Rod brought him in specifically for me, he's not busy with what he's being paid. Its probably revenge for fucking up my recovery." Mello snapped.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be, you aren't the one I'm pissed off at." Matt smiled a little at that and Mello felt marginally better. Only marginally because he would have to wait until the stupid doctor 'wasn't busy' to see when he could get off of bed rest, though Matt hadn't minded him walking around the room a little to start strengthening his wobbly legs. It wouldn't take long now that he was up and moving.

"Some fucking doctor.." he grumbled.

"Come on Mello, lets' play a game. It might take your mind off it for a while." or in Matt's terms, might make you be less of a grumpy bastard. Mello nodded with a sigh, he didn't really have much else for a choice, did he?

.

Mello sat smugly on the bed as the doctor finished the exam with a tight lipped expression. Rod had apparently gotten tired of waiting for Mello to be released and ordered the bastard doctor to do a final check-up and either give them a time frame for when he would be let out of bed or do it right then.

Mello really liked Rod sometimes... sometimes.

"I would say that you are free to walk around after another two days of rest. It's best to make certain you aren't going to have another relapse before you go and overwork yourself as you seem to like doing."

Mellon narrowed his eyes and would have shouted at the man had Matt not returned to the room at that precise moment to whisk the doctor away by orders of Rod who needed something from him. Mello thought the timing was all too convenient.

Matt's slight grin confirmed it and Mello knew the redhead had been listening in on the exam. "Don't give me that look Mello, you we're in really bad shape for a few days after your stunt." Matt's voice was calm and teasing but also held something Mello might have called worry.

He almost felt guilty.

But he had spent far more time in bed than most people would have been made to so he didn't quite as bad as he might otherwise have.

"Two more days in bed, I'm sure you were listening." Mello groaned. He didn't want to spend more time in bed. Not at all. He was ready to leave the damn room and do something other than pace the area.

Matt walked over and gave him a quick kiss. "You'll manage to find something to do, I'm certain. You always do."

Mello grinned and as he looked at Matt it grew devious until in a surprise move he pulled Matt onto the bed with him and smirked at the look Matt gave him. "Whatever will I do with two whole days in bed?"

Matt leant into his touch for a moment before pulling back with a more serious look upon him and Mello knew it was time to have 'that talk'. Mello grudgingly conceded that kissing and groping couldn't define a relationship, especially when it had started out like theirs had.

Sure there was the 'I like you and you like me' factor but Matt obviously wanted more, and whatever it was Mello wanted to give it to him if he could.

"Go ahead Matt." Mello gently urged him, knowing there were things Matt needed to get out into the open. It wasn't that Mello didn't have his own questions but he had pretty much deduced the answers to them so he was content not asking them. Matt would decide where the relationship was going, unless it was deciding it was over; then Mello had something to say.

"I've been wondering... why didn't you react, other than that stunned expression, when I kissed you that time?"

Mello didn't need any clarification on what 'that time' referred to. This probably wasn't going to be all that pleasant a conversation. But he hadn't exactly expected it to be. He was uncomfortable telling Matt all this though.

"I can't tell you how long I've felt the stirrings of desire for you because I have always brushed it aside or justified it as something else. To me, you were just my friend no matter what went on between us. When you kissed me it was like a slap to the face." Mello told him truthfully. It wasn't as though what he felt was exactly new per say, just very well repressed.

"I see." Matt seemed unsure as to how to proceed. Mello understood why and couldn't blame him. He hadn't even accepted his liking, sexual or otherwise, for Matt until a few days prior. It would be a bit of a mind fuck for someone like Matt who obviously had known and dealt with it for quite a while. There was also the other thoughts which Mello knew was going on in Matt's mind.

"Matt, stop thinking before you paint an inaccurate portrait. It doesn't matter when I decided to notice the attraction or what prompted me to do so. I really do care for you and I'm not just 'trying you on for size. I'm in the mafia and you know I don't play around when it comes to the important things."

"No, you just trip over them." Matt said whilst cracking a smile. Mello failed to withhold the glare.

"Is that all you wanted to discuss?" Mello asked, a little bit curious if that was all that had been bothering the redhead. There was no way it was only that.

"We're more than friends right?"

"Yeah." Mello tilted his head in confusion, was that a trick question? Hadn't they already established that?

"Then no, no more questions. We'll just take things slow so we don't mess things up. Ok?"

Mello nodded. That was what he had needed, a pace for what they were doing. Slow sounded nice to Mello despite the stirrings that looking at Matt did to his desire. He needed time to work things out and Mello supposed they both needed time to adjust to actually being...together.

Mello smiled though and leaned close to Matt trailing his fingers along the others jaw as he kissed him softly, letting the feeling of their lips be the most potent part of the contact. Matt caved under the touch and Mello expertly crawled atop the younger male like he had always belonged there, kissing him and touching him.

Matt's goggles were shoved off to the side and Mello was given a clear view of those green orbs.

The utter look of devotion in Matt's eyes was as stunning as it was startling to see. Mello was almost certain now that Matt loved him despite Matt having not said so and yet to be perfectly honest... the thought absolutely terrified him.

-End Part 13-

**AN**: I've got no excuse for being so late in updating other than im a lazy sod XD

I have a new poll up as well as a new oneshot (Fractured) so check them out please.

**Special thanks**: Possessed4evr, Yaoi-san and Minty-chan, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, Living in a fantasy, MsMattJeevas, Kari Twilight Mist, 494dwangel, DarkAngelJudas, JeevasMan13

Review?


	14. Note

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Death Note

Part 14

_~Note~ _

Mello had probably never been happier to have completed such a menial, in his grand scheme of things, task. Rod's last job for him and Matt was over and there had been no mishaps for a change and no injuries. And now he had Rod's blessing to get Kira's head on a platter; though Mello suspected it was made easier by Kira cracking down on known organized crime members.

It didn't matter either way to Mello. He had made plans on how to get information and part of it had already occurred and been dealt with. The kidnapping of Sayu Yagami. Well after the kidnapping of Director Takimura had ended in a suicide which Mello believed was Kira's doing.

He wasn't going to immediately contact Chief Yagami and would take the time to make sure all preparations for the upcoming confrontation were ready. But for the time being he was content to let things stay as they were; Sayu Yagami was being watched and would never be left alone just in case. He would run out of people to kidnap if they all kept killing themselves.

Mello walked confidently down the corridor completely pleased with himself and feeling so damn high on life for the first time in a while that the second he walked into the computer room and saw Matt typing away at his laptop he almost went over and kissed him. Only to notice they weren't alone at the last second and sigh irritably at the inconvenience of it all.

But looking at the way Matt was sitting in the chair had Mello grinning deviously at the poor unsuspecting hacker and with his mood the way it was Mello couldn't help the direction his thoughts went and even went so far as to run through the scenario in his mind to see if it was plausible.

Mello couldn't believe he was even considering it; just a week prior it was only kisses and gropes.

Matt was silent as Mello seated himself next to him. The expendable mafia soldier that was reading what looked like a newspaper had glanced over but then ignored them both again; Mello however wanted to make sure he had been completely forgotten.

He waited for over an hour then with a calm smirk slunk off the chair and crept under the table.

Mello frowned at his shaking hands and steeled them before he touched his fingers to Matt's jeans. His nerves were soothed at the more than slight flinch Matt's body gave at the action.

"Mello I'm trying to work stop playing around." Matt whispered and kicked Mello lightly to get him away from his fly. Mello rolled his eyes and didn't listen, there was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity and backing away now seemed much too much like cowardice despite his personal unease.

He also wanted to see how Matt would react while the other guy was still in the room, completely unaware of what Mello was going to do.

Matt couldn't react much, even to get Mello to stop unless he wanted to attract unwanted attention to what was going on. It was perfect in a way. Damned if you do and damned if you don't.

It didn't take much of anything to get Matt hard and Mello shoved his remaining reservations aside as he took Matt's cock into his mouth. He almost choked and damned his apparent gag reflex and had to solve the problem without making much of a sound.

Calming himself Mello breathed in slowly through his nose and shut his eyes after placing a hand at the base of the cock. Mello knew now that he was relaxed it would go further; he inched further slowly taking all of Matt and hummed in accomplishment when his lips touched his hand at the base.

Mello slid back about halfway and repeated the process until he had a sort of rhythm going. Mello had never given head before but figured he was doing at least an ok job from the way Matt kept having to strike the Backspace key as he worked.

Incidentally it was the furthest thing they had gotten to in a sexual sense and all it took for Mello to work himself into it was kidnapping. Funny how that went.

He could tell Matt was struggling not to make a sound and Mello almost felt bad for him but was concentrating too much on what was in his mouth to really care. Mello almost grinned when he heard the scraping of a chair and the heavy footsteps of the only other person in the room fade away and the door click shut.

Matt's reaction was instantaneous. "I hate you." Matt hissed at Mello as he wheeled the swivel chair back to view him and Mello had to crawl forward a little to keep up his pace.

Matt gripped Mello's hair and Mello loved the way Matt looked now that he could see him, face flushed and sexy. Matt let out a small whine and a whoosh of breath as he climaxed and Mello even went so far as to let Matt cum in his mouth before promptly spitting in by Matt's feet; it was horrible tasting. Honestly though, what the hell had he thought it would taste like, sugar?

"What the hell was that all about?" Matt grumbled as he tucked himself back into his jeans though Mello noticed the appreciation that flashed through Matt's eyes.

"My plans worked out and well... it's your own fault for sitting like that with your legs open under there."

Matt gave him a look that Mello supposed he deserved.

"How about no more blow jobs when people are in the room?"

Mello thought about crossing his fingers as he agreed but decided that was too childish. He would just lie, it was easier. Matt should just be thankful they weren't having sex, though the thought of them doing something like that in a place where anyone cold walk in wasn't as appealing as he had thought. He didn't want anyone else looking at Matt that way.

Matt wheeled the chair further back so he could get up and without thinking Mello attempted to stand and smacked his head on the underside of the desk. "Son of a bitch!"

Matt just sighed, covering his face with a hand but Mello figured he was just trying not to laugh.

Why did this sort of thing always happen to him?

-End part 14-

**AN**: Yay…I managed to edit and post. Go me. XD So we have some slight hints at pl0t and some pr0n.

Also, for those who havent voted on my **new poll **please do so. I'm getting close to finishing the fic im currently writing *which incidently is nothing that i'm posting XD* and need to know what direction everyone thinks I should go.

**Special thanks**: Possessed4evr, spiltmercury, MsMattJeevas, Living in a fantasy, DarkAngelJudas, 494dwangel, Shenkuu Ovarii Lily

Review?


	15. Bullets

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Death Note

**AN**: Ok, I'm so sorry for not updating in TWO weeks when my intention had only been one.. but I've got a good excuse. I had almost made it through the week from hell, getting ready to face the last night of the week and more than ready for the next night when I could sit down and write/edit, but I woke up before work and i felt sick, now had it stayed like that it might not have been so bad. However working that night when what I really needed to be doing was resting KILLED my system. I went to sleep after work and woke up feeling absolutely wretched. Head pounding, heart going about 80 in my chest, sinuses undecided if they should be clogged or not and feeling like I got run over by the horse, its cart and a thousand other things. Needless to say I've not been doing much of anything other than reading until I'm passed out on the keyboard of the upstairs computer *literally... I had marks on my cheek from when I feel asleep on the keyboard* but now its settled into my chest and leaving my head alone for the most part so I'm at least able to think. All is well *notreallybutyeah* that's my excuse, forgive?

**Suggested Listening** : Paralyzed **by** Rock Kills Kid

Part 15

_~Bullets~_

Mello kept his face stoic and neutral when all he wanted to do was grin. In his hand was Kira's weapon of choice, the Death Note. Chief Yagami had made the trade; the notebook for his daughter.

It had gone off without a hitch and there had been no chance for anyone one to track their movements back to base. It was quite brilliant. Mello- 1; Japanese police – 0.

Of course it was probably helped by the fact Mello hadn't had any actual physical contact with them otherwise it probably wouldn't have gone as smoothly...

The notebook looked like nothing special on the outside, just a black book with the words 'Death Note' written on the cover. It was of no unusual size or shape and the rules on the inside could easily be mistaken for a joke. In fact, Mello would bet all the chocolate in the world most only tried it out in curiosity or simply tossed it away.

But this was Kira's notebook.

The thirteen-day rule, if taken at face value, would absolve anyone taken into custody and held for a period of longer than that without contact with the note. There was something wrong with that, it was simply too convenient.

Mello flipped the page and stared at more names though his mind was still on the rules.

Suddenly the notebook was ripped from his fingers though no one was around.

What. The. Fuck?

"The notebook, it just flew!" Mello hated how his voice sounded but a notebook of death had just randomly decided to fly from his hands and land across the room on someone. Someone who was now talking about shinigami.

Touch the notebook and see? It sounded insane. But so did writing down a persons name to kill them.

It was instantaneous; the second everyone touched the notebook guns were drawn, Mello's included and bullets rained at the grotesque figure. Mello might have been shot had he not ended up on the floor trying to get his gun out of his leathers.

How fucking embarrassing.

Mello stared up at the figure and his mind raced. A shinigami. They were real. And he would use them.

.

Mello had bargained with the shinigami. He gave it a broken bar of chocolate and had it tell him some things about the notebook. Well he had only given Sidoh the chocolate because it had broken when Mello had tipped off the couch. Some of notebooks rules _were _fake. And Mello knew just what to do with that information.

Glaring at Sidoh, the shinigami was staring at his chocolate, he wondered at the idiocy of giving him the treat. He should have given it something spicy. Fucking supernatural creatures.

"Sidoh, go keep watch."

The notebook needed testing and it would be better for that spineless creature to be out of his hair for a while.

Mello propped his legs on the coffee table and tossed the notebook to Rod and the Mafia don grinned.

_Have a great day Near_, Mello added mentally.

.

.

"Hey Mello, why is everyone acting so... happy?" Matt had hesitated in his word choice as though contemplating the use of the word happy in conjunction with the mafia.

"I haven't an idea." Mello didn't bother to suppress a grin, figuring Matt was too engrossed in his game to notice. It wouldn't be the first time Mello had gotten something about Matt wrong.

"That grin you're wearing shares a different story." Matt grumbled, tongue poking out briefly as he battled the final boss of the game. Mello was briefly distracted by Matt's lips but turned away as Matt looked up at him; Matt had previously decided Mello's lap was a nice pillow to use whilst gaming. Mello couldn't exactly say he minded. Matt even had his goggles pushed to the top of his skull, something he did very rarely and Mello was enjoying the sight of his eyes.

Mello hoped that his silence would constitute the end of the discussion and when nothing more had been said he thought he had gotten out of it. At least until Matt had sighed expectantly in a way that suggested there would be no reprieve until Mello spilled what he knew.

"I have Kira's murder weapon." Mello didn't feel the need to divulge more than that despite knowing Matt was of Wammys House and therefore curious.

"No offence but only _you_ would be this happy about that. Your mafia could really care less no matter how great of an achievement that is. What else?" Mello ignored the compliment knowing the only reason it was there was to coax him into being forthcoming. It hadn't been needed, the second Matt had spoken again Mello understood there was no getting out of it.

"The murder notebook, Kira's weapon, was tested."

Matt sat up so abruptly he almost collided with Mello.

"_You _tested it?" Mello ignored the way his heart leapt when taking in Matt's shock. Was it really such a horrible thing to have done? L would have tested it, Mello was certain of it. Matt always made things difficult. They couldn't just be simple and easy around him.

"No, they did." Mello hadn't so much as brought a pen to rest by the blank pages though he might have asked for certain scenarios when the SPK's members were being written down. Matt needn't know that part though.

"On who?"

Mello couldn't understand why Matt was having such a problem with this. Matt knew Mello had people killed before, had killed his own fair share of as well, and had joined the mafia as a hacker and had his own unpleasant experiences. Mello didn't see the issue with what he was doing as it was to bring Kira down.

"No one the world will miss."

"Mello what did you do?" Matt accused and Mello hardly liked his tone.

"I didn't harm Near if that's what you are thinking."

"You have a notebook that kills and you are telling me you didn't do anything to him? You hate him, strongly dislike at the very least."

"Not to Near. He's safe, I don't know is real name." but his underlings weren't; Mello added the last bit in his head though from Matt's expression he hadn't been too careful in keeping his deception a secret.

"I'll repeat Mello, what did you do?"

"I gave Rod the list of Near's subordinates to do as he pleased." Mello smiled thinking of how Near's workday must have ended. Mello hadn't really given himself much time to think on it after it had occurred but it did make him at ease. He was one step close to Kira and one step ahead of Near because of it.

Matt had tugged his goggles over his eyes again and his fingers tapped at his thighs. "I can't believe you."

"Oh what, I didn't do something that fit your perception of me? I'm sorry." he sneered at the redhead and snapped off chocolate in the process. He couldn't understand the problem; he had the means to do it so he got ahead of Near. Matt already knew it was about more than just Kira.

The ends justify the means.

"Mello seriously what's going on, ever since you got permission to go after Kira you have been on a power trip and it's like you are a completely different person. Worse even than when we met back up, at least you appeared sane back then." Matt said to him, voice chipped.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I am the same as I have always been." Mello narrowed his eyes and though he had the urge to shove Matt onto the floor he resisted as Matt hadn't done anything to warrant that kind of action from him.

"You heard exactly what I said. I think you have let your recent 'victories' get to you."

Mello couldn't believe him, he really couldn't. He was at the top of his game and suddenly he was 'losing it'? Matt stood up before he could be shoved off and Mello thought he might have actually done it that time.

"You have no fucking clue what the hell you are talking about. I'm so close to beating Near, to finally becoming number one and suddenly I've lost it?" Mello stood at his full height, an inch or so taller than Matt, and sneered down at the other.

The tension between them was so thick a butter knife couldn't cut through it. How could such a relaxing moment turn into this?

"Alright, fine." Matt threw his hand in the air and backed away and his expression closed down so that Mello couldn't read him.

"When you are done being an asshole and can get over your inferiority complex concerning Near for five minutes maybe we can finish this discussion without you going all Mafioso on me." Matt shook his head with an irritated sigh and left. Without a backwards glance.

Matt didn't understand how he felt or what he was trying to do. Not at all. Or maybe he knew all too well...

Matt got under his skin almost as badly as Near did but in a different way. And it was with a perverse pleasure that Mello felt so utterly relieved to know Matt had walked away. It was about more than the distraction Matt posed to his case; when he was with Matt he wasn't doing what he could for the case.

It was about the nagging knowledge of Matt's feelings for him that ate away and chipped at his psyche until it was the only thing he could think about even as they kissed or were simply side by side.

He liked Matt, Mello supposed the word adored could even be used, but what Matt felt for him... he wasn't comfortable with it. Though he did enjoy those calm moments together before things got ugly like the moment before. There had really been no need for him to get so angry with Matt but his own feelings had rushed to the forefront the moment an opportunity presented itself.

It was easier when Matt was angry with him. When Matt was angry he wouldn't gaze at him with those soft eyes that held so much emotion that it paralyzed Mello's thoughts. Adversely, it meant Matt was angry at him.

Mello scrubbed a hand across his face and turned the lights off and left the bedroom. There would be no sleep that night or the next few. The notebook and Kira took precedence.

Over _everything_.

-End 15-

**AN**: I dont think its _too_ odd to think that Mello would react similar to this. He only recently accepted that he likes matt as more than a friend, started a relationship with him and discovered that Matt's feelings for him are _deep_. The idea of someone caring for him so much and possibly expecting the same of him is a little daunting and he's rebelling in the only way he now knows. To push them away. But in doing so he feels bad because he does like Matt. Poor guys.

special thanks: Living in a fantasy, 494dwangel, spiltmercury, quarterxqueen, DarkAngelJudas, MsMattJeevas, JeevasMan13


	16. Crackle

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: The Dark House** by **lunic; The Spark of Ignition** by** Beautiful Lie

Part 16

_~Crackle~_

Mello ground his teeth together and lamented the fact that he couldn't concentrate on anything. He was supposed to be making more headway into the case using the notebook but since the event three days before he just couldn't get motivated. It didn't matter if he had decided that having Matt out of the way would make things easier, it just simply wasn't true.

Mello wasn't usually like that, letting something as useless as emotional stress get in the way of his goals, but as usual Matt was the exception along with Near. He sighed heavily and without a word to anyone he simply got up and left.

If he couldn't get his thoughts together on his own staring at the death note wasn't going to help him either.

He hoped that a short break would help clear his mind and if nothing else get him rested to try again. If things kept up the rest of the mafia would start to take notice. Mello hoped it wouldn't get to that.

Mello practically kicked the door in getting to his rooms and even when the door was closed he was still tense. It got no better when he entered his bedroom and saw Matt sitting on the bed. It seemed that Matt couldn't wait him out.

There was a long moment before Matt spoke and Mello hadn't moved closer in that time. "I get it now Mello, I get it."

"Get what?" Mello let slip before he had thought better of it. He really didn't understand what Matt was referring to though.

"If you didn't really want a relationship with me there are easier ways of dealing with it than just pushing me away and starting arguments."

"Wait, what? Since when didn't I want something with you?"

How, in the course of a few days had Matt decided that? Sure he was struggling with things but he _did_ want Matt.

"It wasn't about the notebook. You just used that as an excuse. I understand that now.' Matt looked calm for the most part except that Mello could see how tightly his fingers were gripping his PSP. Hard enough where actually playing it would be difficult.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie Mello, just give me that much. So I guess this was my shortest relationship ever."

"You don't want this anymore?" Mello was stunned and he couldn't tell if he was more bothered by the fact that Matt didn't want him anymore or because he hadn't seen it coming. If it was simply his pride talking it would have been easier.

"No, not when things are like this." and it was like déjà vu. Matt shook his head and walked for the door. All Mello had to do was let him leave, possibly for good, and turn off the lights and it would be the same as three days ago.

Something snapped inside and he just couldn't do it.

"You don't get to decide this on your own!" he shouted and tackled Matt to the floor and sat atop the squirming redhead. Mello was supposed to be at the top of his game; things were falling into place and the net around Kira and that bastard Near was closing in, so why wasn't he happy in the least?

Matt.

It was _always_ Matt that shook up his world.

"Don't get all worked up because things aren't going your way. That's not how-"

"That's not it Matt."

"Then what is it?"

Mello's grip went slack and Matt who hadn't been expecting it ended up hitting Mello in the face with his elbow. Mello registered hitting the floor beside Matt and the redhead immediately crawling over him to inspect the damage. Even when fighting Matt was attentive to him. It was laughable. He hardly deserved him.

"I'd miss you... for whatever stupid reason I really care about you. I do want you Matt..." Mello murmured with eyes closed and wished relationships weren't so difficult. Wished that Matt didn't _love_ him because it unbalanced everything at the wrong time... because it was too difficult to accept someone _could _love him.

Matt was silent for so long that Mello was certain that any victory over Near would be marred by Matt's departure so when he opened his eyes and found Matt smiling, albeit only a little, he was confounded.

"Why is it that you are only sincere when pushed to the edge?" Matt moved to cradle Mello's head and kissed his ear. Mello took the small measure of comfort before wrapping his arms around Matt, making Matt lie on top of him fully.

"I know you are scared Mello but don't let it control you or this is _never_ going to work."

Mello wanted to deny it but couldn't get the words to form. He murmured an affirmative to Matt, a barely audible word of acceptation, and conceded that he had lost. He cared more about Matt than he did his pride or dignity.

And that was the first step to the edge.

What lay beyond that Mello didn't know.

.

.

Things had been quiet since the day before and Mello couldn't quite tell if that was a blessing or not. It wasn't exactly peaceful between him and Matt but there hadn't been anymore talk of splitting or more arguments which was always a good thing.

But they hadn't much of a chance to talk after; Mello having been called back due to some problem unrelated to Kira and Mello hadn't left since. It was hardly a long walk to his rooms but Mello didn't see the point in going back to that still charged atmosphere when he didn't really have the time to deal with it. It could wait until later, later as in before bed. Whenever that would be...

Or at least that had been the plan before everyone had started dying around him.

He had no delusions as to who was doing it as the building was stormed into. Things were a blur of motion and Mello hadn't thought to grab the notebook in his haste, instead leaving it for two underlings to do so.

To his credit he hadn't tripped on the steps as he ran up them.

Nor had he stumbled in the dark room. He supposed that should have the great warning sign, more so than having his name almost completely written in the death note before his own eyes.

More than when Yagami wouldn't let go of the notebook from his dying clutch.

More than when the room was suddenly filled with police and guns all pointed at him.

But he wasn't exactly thinking about all of this. Not at all. His thoughts were on Matt and where he was in the building. If he was in either of their rooms he would be relatively safe...but if he wasn't...

Mello couldn't do anything, glancing at the detonator in hand, without the risk of injuring or even killing Matt. He grinded his teeth. He should have gotten over himself and gone to see him, or sent him out to get something or-

Movement off to his left startled him, though Mello was loath to admit it. It didn't matter anymore, where Matt was, Mello supposed.

Because he had just accidently pressed the detonator.

Fuck.

-End 16-

**AN**: and back to Mello's klutzy habits XD

thank you for all the reviews! I decided to update early since I got such a nice response. :P Next update for this should be monday. Maybe earlier.

**Special Thanks**: Mercory, CharizardCyndi, 494dwangel,Gurgicalcipher, Living in a fantasy, DarkAngelJudas,  
Aeleita, JeevasMan13, MsMattJeevas, Kari Twilight Mist


	17. Illusion

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Smoke & Mirrors **by **Lifehouse

Part 17

_~Illusion~_

Flipping through channels he found nothing on, but honestly what had he expected from daytime TV? With a growl he threw the remote across the room and listened with a satisfied ear as it cracked against whatever it had hit.

He glanced around the room and wished there was something to take his mind of the itching burning pain that threatened to consume him, but other than a book of too-easy crosswords there was nothing.

Mello was on bed rest again, this time implemented by Matt to which Mello could not complain, with no sign of him leaving it anything soon. Though if he had his way he would be back on the case before the month was out.

His side itched under the bandages and ignoring both the agony and the compulsion to scratch he laid back down and curled to his good side.

The explosion... hadn't been a nice experience. Had the doors to the room been closed he might not have had a scratch on him when it went off. Instead practically half his body had been oven roasted and he looked like a fucking mummy in all his bandaged glory.

The only good thing out of the experience was that save for a few burns on his arms and hands Matt was alright. He hadn't been in the building when Mello had messed up. He had gone out for fucking cigarettes.

Who would have thought Mello would have been able to say that cigarettes saved Matt's life? It was laughable.

But Mello would never forget the sense of relief that had washed over him at seeing those concerned green eyes staring down at him, reaching into the pit to pull him from the rubble and carry him out before the NPA could find him. It hadn't occurred to him that he might be dead or hallucinating at the time but just seeing Matt had made things ok, had made the pain bearable for those first few moments.

And as much as Mello might have wanted it at the time, things hadn't been a blur. He had felt everything. Every little piece of stone and debris being pulled from his body, his wounds being cleaned and bandaged. Everything.

He didn't think words could ever adequately describe the pain he had experienced that night.

Mello shivered at the memory and tried unsuccessfully to fully rid himself of the ghostly twinges of that pain. He hoped that the memory would fade overtime, but he somehow doubted it.

Kira would pay.

If it was the last damn thing he did, Kira would pay.

.

.

Matt was there with him ninety percent of the time and while appreciated the gesture he wished Matt would go elsewhere when the pain got the best of him. He hated Matt seeing him like that, it made him feel weaker when Matt would sometimes ask if he needed anything. What he needed was to get up and move around.

Mello was healing but it was taking too long for his liking; too much time was being spent in that damn bed and it took every ounce of control for Mello not to scream in frustration at times. He had a new laptop with all of the backed up information, that was useless now anyway, but he couldn't go out on the streets and do things like he used to. His mafia was dead and gone and he was out of resources except for what they had on hand. He had been so fucking close...

And everything had fallen apart.

The story of his fucking life. But he would not lie down and die like Kira had intended of him. It might take longer than planned, and new avenues but Mello would see the case through. He would... he just didn't have a clue as to _how_ at the moment.

.

"Matt get in here and clean up your shit!"

Mello frowned at the silent apartment, one Matt had gotten them for the duration of his healing, which Mello intended to be short even if he had to use a goddamn walker to move around. The bed and coffee table were cluttered with games and wires and other computer paraphernalia.

Mello swore it had not been even half as bad the day before. It was as though the equipment had sprung up overnight like weeds and after an entire day Mello was sick of hearing things falling off the bed every time he moved his foot or did something equally mundane to topple the precarious piles.

Matt was obviously out and though Mello was sometimes a bit childish, though he would _never_ admit that, he didn't attempt to kick any of it to the floor. It would have just irritated him more.

Mello expelled a breath of air and the anger dissipated. The only thought now was where Matt had run off to. He didn't usually leave the apartment for anything so Mello could only assume they had either run out of food or their addictions. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten chocolate in the recent days. It was probably best since he wasn't moving around all that much. The last thing he needed was to gain weight on top of everything else.

Oh yes, he was certain Near would love that. Get to the finish line and Mello couldn't even fit into his leather. Disregard the fact that Near hadn't seen him in years and that there was no way he could know about what Mello usually wore...

It grated on his nerves. Near wouldn't care. Near didn't care about anything.

That was about the time the door slammed open and Mello heard something clutter to the floor. He was instantly tense and waiting and realizing just how vulnerable he was. No weapon by him, an oversight, and no easy way to get to safety other than to throw himself off the bed and hope the pain propelled him into motion rather than shock.

The bedroom door opened slowly and the hinges creaked. Things paused and Mello waited with baited breath for something to happen. Red hair poked through the gap and Mello visibly relaxed.

"You were so quiet I wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not." Matt commented, the cigarette between his lips bobbing with the words.

Mello's hand hit something , a sleek black cord, and his irritation, panic and everything on his mind just exploded.

"Get this fucking stuff cleaned up! There's no reason for it to all end up on the bed where it's getting knocked to the floor every time I move an inch. And I want a gun in here at all times, anyone could just walk in and put a bullet in me."

"Mello, have some chocolate before you hurt yourself." Matt held out a bar and all Mello could do was slap it away in disgust.

"I'm stuck in bed and eating chocolate is only going to make me bust out of my clothing not calm me down. I cant beat Near, or Kira for that matter, if I-"

Matt stubbed out his cigarette at that point in time, kicked his boots off across the room before quietly removing his things from the bed. Mello paused mid-word and stared with narrowed eyes. Matt was ignoring him.

There was no other explanation for his compliance.

But any words of ire died on his tongue as Matt climbed onto the cleared bed. Matt didn't look at him but briefly before moving the covers aside. Mello's eyes widened at the hands that gently tugged at his boxers.

"Matt what the hell?" he attempted to shove Matt away unsuccessfully and grit his teeth at the movement. Pain was the last thing on his mind as Matt's warm tongue abruptly descended along his cock. A few licks was more than enough to get him hard and Mello's protests died on his lips as Matt took I'm into his mouth blew him without prompting.

Mello's fingers gripped that red hair long after he had shot his load and Mello honestly couldn't figure a reason for Matt to have done that, especially willingly.

Matt glanced up at Mello briefly before trailing kisses up Mello's stomach and ending at his chest where Matt gave one last touch of his lips before coming to lie beside Mello's uninjured side. Mello was too drained to care that he was naked from the waist down as the covers were pulled over them.

"No more stress." Matt kissed Mello's cheek and they laid there in comfortable silence.

Mello never thanked Matt for that night but he figured the redheads smug smile the next day meant Matt understood.

-End 17-

**AN:** wow, thank you everyone for all the reviews! If i've missed any errors please tell me so I can fix them :)

**Special thanks**: CharizardCyndi, 494dwangel, Living in a fantasy, Aeleita, DarkAngelJudas, Gurgicalcipher, MsMattJeevas, Kari Twilight Mist, 9shadowcat9, JeevasMan13


	18. Keys

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Path to Decay** by** Sirenia

Part 18

_~Keys~_

Information was tightly lidded and scarce making it difficult to do much more than watch and wait. But what was more frustrating than that and potentially disturbing was the knowledge that Near had his photograph.

Mello had known it was a possibility for some time but had never been able to confirm it until the other day. He had even attempted to sneak out of the apartment but Matt had been watching his every move until Mello had given up on it and gone to sleep.

Today was a different story. He was sick of waiting for things to happen. That wasn't how history was made. Carpe diem, not sit-on-your-ass-and-somehow-come-out-ahead.

He had managed to dress himself and make it halfway to the door before Matt had spotted him, standing in the kitchen doorway with his jeans riding low on his hips. "Mello, where are you going?"

"To get my picture." Mello slammed the door behind him and downed the steps as quickly as he could. He wasn't going to be told to rest or stay in bed or let Matt handle it. He had rested enough and he wasn't going to die from a little exertion. Mello turned the corner outside of the building and leaned against it as he waited. It took no more than fifteen seconds for Matt to appear.

"You waited?" Matt grinned and Mello rolled his eyes.

"You would have followed me anyway. I figured this would at least get you out of the apartment in less than ten minutes."

Matt shook his head and led the way to their vehicles; though Mello would have preferred his motorcycle he seated himself in the passenger side of Matt's car even as Matt paused by the bike. The car was quieter and more convenient for what Mello had planned.

Matt didn't need to know about the side trip they would be making just yet. In fact. Mello wouldn't let him know at all; just give him directions until it was time to stop.

.

Mello had left Matt outside while he had snuck into the apartment and obtained his ticket to Near and his picture. Matt didn't say anything as Mello led Halle Linder outside at gunpoint and he didn't have to. Mello just knew Matt wasn't pleased.

Mello pretended not to care.

Mello sat in the back of the car with the gun leisurely pointed atHalle. It was a very quiet ride.

"Mello."

Mello looked back, halfway out of the car withHallewaiting with an air of irritation.

"Don't kill anyone."

Mello scoffed and slammed the door.

The business of getting his photograph was rather quick and somehow painless for all involved. Though if there hadn't been the guns pointed at him, partially insuring he wouldn't make it out without another wound Mello might have shotHalleto get to Near.

He doubtedHallewould have believed him even if he had told it to her face.

Mello burned the picture with a lighter he had taken from Matt's computer table. It was ashes on the ground before Mello had even gotten halfway back to the car.

"Be proud Matt, I didn't shoot the little bastard."

"Great. I'm happy you held yourself back." Mello heard the sarcasm and made a note to hide all the lighters once they got back to the apartment. That is if they were staying there long enough for that.

It would all depend on the other players in the game.

.

.

Matt had been out buying cigarettes and Mello wasn't in a good mood. They had gotten back to the apartment only for Matt to realize he was on his last pack of the cancer sticks so he naturally had to rush back out. Heaven forbid Matt didn't poison his lungs for a few hours.

Matt had been gone for longer than he might usually take and while the fact annoyed Mello that wasn't the problem...no the problem was he had somehow created a situation for himself that couldn't be remedied without help.

Mello had been lying on the bed and messing around with a pair of handcuffs out of boredom, having been too tired to think of the case but unable to slip into sleep, and he had managed to handcuff himself to the headboard.

As if that wasn't bad enough he had dropped the damn keys.

Mello was cuffed to the bed with no way of freeing himself until Matt got back. It was probably the most embarrassing situation he had been in to date. Though on the bright side at least he wasn't still in the mafia and waiting for one of the men to complete a task. That would have been worse.

Mello listened to the clock tick and tick and tick until he though it would drive him crazy; it was about then that Mello heard the door being unlocked. At this point, even if it was a break in Mello would have welcomed it. Though he knew from the sound of the keys it wasn't.

Mello debated on whether to yell for assistance or not but in the end no sound would come forth. He just hoped Matt didn't think he was sleeping or working and leave him alone.

There were sounds coming from the small kitchen, possibly the microwave, and the sound of the television coming on.

Mello heard the footsteps long before he actually was able to see the boots that treaded on the carpet. Mello trailed his eyes up the denim clad legs and up the stripped torso and to the uncovered and blinking eyes that watched him for a long moment.

"I'm not even going to ask." was all Matt commented on his predicament. Mello's face heated up and the metallic clank of the cuffs against the metal headboard didn't help.

"I've dropped the keys behind the bed..."

Matt sighed heavily and as if it were a chore he crawled onto the bed on top of Mello. "I said behind the-"

"I know." Matt grinned and placed butterfly kisses along Mello's jaw, pressing his lips all around Mello's lips though never touching them. Mello sighed in frustration and was rewarded with a long kiss that left Mello aroused and wanting more. Matt trailed his fingers along the bare unbandaged portions of Mello's chest and let his fingers dip just beneath the elastic waistband of the sweatpants Mello wore before abruptly crawling off him.

"I'll go get those keys for you."

"Damn it Matt!"

-End 18-

**AN**: Yay no more sickness! *though I still have to work tonight… _*

I loved the ending portion of this by the way :)

**Special thanks:** 494dwangel, Gurgicalcipher, MostlyxShortxStories, Kari Twilight Mist, Shenkuu Ovarii Lily, DarkAngelJudas

review?


	19. Bump

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Covered **by** Uh Huh Her

Part 19

~_Bump_~

So many more days, what felt like weeks, and Mello found himself spiraling more and more into the case to the point where it once again consumed his every waking thought and action. There was surveillance work of the Japanese police to deal with, updates on what Near was or wasn't doing, what Kira's little pawn was up to etc etc. It left little time for anything else other than sleeping and eating, sometimes not even that, and Matt just sat silently by and did as asked and never complained once.

It had something like guilt gnawing at Mello's insides. The more he thought on it the worse he felt. Mello didn't do guilt.

So in the effort to refocus himself Mello decided on taking a few hours off; Amane wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary other than torturing the man staying with her pointless dribble.

"Hey Matt. What do you want for dinner?" Mello hardly saw much of Matt these days and he had missed him despite knowing their time apart was for a greater cause. Or obsession.

Matt ambled in the room, one headphone dangling from his ear as the other was in hand. "I have some left over pasta from last night but if you want me to get something I don't mind."

Mello frowned at the realization that he hadn't even known what Matt had eaten, never even gave a thought to if he had.

"That wasn't what I asked."

Matt eyed him almost suspiciously before answering. "I wouldn't mind a good pizza. Not that delivery or store bought crap. Why?"

"Good, go get ready. We're going out to eat."

Matt gave him a wide grin, his nervous fingers twitching by his sides and eventually coming to tap at his thighs. Mello wondered why he was taking in every little detail of the body before him; the way Matt's hair stuck out at odd angles and the slightly more worn look to the goggles around his neck, it wasn't as though he hadn't seen it all before.

His heart jumped as his eyes landed on Matt's expression of amusement, that tiny grin that quirked Matt's lip upward and the tilt of his head that suggested what he was watching had all his attention. Mello couldn't explain _why_ the sight had his mouth going dry. Or why he gradually came to smile too. Mello didn't have answers for a lot of things lately but found that some of them didn't need one, not yet.

"Come on Matt. Maybe we can even watch some TV or something before we get back to work."

Matt nodded and padded from the room, his entire demeanor different from how he had shuffled into the room. Mello shook his head and closed down the laptop before he joined him.

.

.

The door was slammed shut behind them and boots kicked off as they fumbled almost blindly into the bedroom, neither really willing to part long enough to get there properly.

Mello couldn't remember what had started it but suddenly they had been kissing in the stairwell and up against the wall next to their apartment door.

It was getting heavy, lips touching with more urgency and their bodies grinding more harshly together; it was around that time that Mello rolled to the side, not quite sure of what he was intending, only to roll completely off the bed. His head smacked the floor with a loud 'thwack'.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Mello a-are you alright?" Mello recognized the stutter as hushed laughter and scrubbed a hand over his face as his heart calmed down. So close, they had been getting so damn _close_ and what did he do? He fell off the fucking bed.

Matt dug into is pocket and pulled free a cigarette and sighed, flopping back to the bed. "Guess its back to work then."

Mello was a little more than irritated to realize he _would_ have usually gone right back to work after that embarrassment. Was he so damn predictable? Did he do this sort of thing after everything that went awry?

Mello frowned. He did.

Climbing back onto the bed and leaning over Matt he plucked the cigarette from Matt's lips and smothered it on the comforter. "Not this time." he muttered more to himself; Matt looked a little surprised.

Mello started their kisses back off slow and teasing but it soon became much rougher and passionate. It became apparent to Mello just how much both of them wanted this, had been waiting for it.

Clothing was a barrier that wasn't appreciated and quickly gotten rid of. Mello hadn't thought the feeling of skin under his fingertips could be so erotic, but it was.

And regardless of the previous mishap the actual sex had gone off without a hitch; their bodies naked and entwined on the bed and moving together; the way Matt looked beneath him, flushed and face contorted in pleasure. It was something that Mello doubted he'd ever forget even in death.

Mello was certain he would have bruises in the morning from the way Matt's legs had gripped him but he didn't mind too much. Matt had a bite mark on his shoulder.

Matt's fingers trailed along Mello's hip as they lay facing each other in the aftermath of mind-blowing sex. Mello breathed in deeply, the scent of sweat and something musky filling his nostrils. He gazed at Matt lazily and watched the question that was in his bared eyes. Mello leaned in closer and closed his eyes.

Kira could wait.

Matt draped an arm along Mello's waist and that was how the night was spent.

-End 19-

**AN**: Awww Mello XD Anyway…. ONE more chapter left and its over. I rather liked this one.

**Special thanks to reviewers *159!* **: DarkAngelJudas, Kari Twilight Mist, MostlyxShortxStories, Gurgicalcipher, JeevasMan13

Thoughts?


	20. Poison

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note

**AN**:….. Sorry this is so late. My intention had been to get this out last week but ive been kicked about by work since Thursday and I've only now just gotten some actual sleep! *and some nice Sunday pay XD* either way, here is the last chapter.

**Suggested Listening**: LoveHate Heartbreak **by** Halestorm (lyrics! Look at the lyrics XD)

Part 20

_~Poison~_

Mello shut the phone with a quiet snap and sat there. He didn't move for a few minutes and Matt eventually looked up at him as he set his chocolate on the table. Mello couldn't even eat it, his stomach churned too much.

Near. Damn him. Damn him for everything.

"Mello?"

How does one tell another person they might die soon? How do you tell them you chose something, no matter of how much importance, over them?

"We are at the last leg Matt. After this move we are done with Kira." if we survive, Mello added mentally. He knew it wouldn't take long for Matt to connect the dots once he told him of his hasty and practically suicidal plan.

He wanted to go back to the night they had sex; the case hadn't seemed so dire and they had been able to relax and have fun and they had actually gotten some sleep that night. Mello wanted it to be like that for them more than just once. He wanted Matt... for a long time.

"I have a plan Matt and I need your help on it..."

Mello knew the risks and soon Matt would too, regardless he was certain at least _one_ of them would make it out alive.

.

.

There had been no 'goodbye' sex or last minute confessions though Mello had sensed that Matt had wanted to tell him something. He had told Matt he would see him later at the rendezvous point.

He didn't watch Matt drive off as he had to be ahead of Matt and Mello never gave a backwards glance; there was no time for distractions and Mello had to shove all thoughts of the redhead away.

Mello got Takada onto the bike and managed to handcuff her with no problems and slipped away from her guards with ease. It was in the truck that his arch nemesis raised its ugly head again. He had hoped to make it through everything without a mishap but it seemed fate had other plans. Oddly enough it worked in his favor this time.

Holding out the blanket to Takada, Mello accidently stepped on it and ended up tripping himself, colliding with the mostly naked woman. But what had him freeze was the crinkle of paper that sounded afterwards.

Mello had always had some sort of luck, no matter how it seemed at the time, with his klutzy tendencies and it had rolled over into the most important situation. He had ripped the piece of Death Note away from her the moment he had discovered its location and made her sit in the back naked after that, all generosity gone.

Mello felt certain that nothing could go wrong after that, her clothes with the tracking devices gone and the piece of note in his pocket.

How could he have known that she had a separate piece hidden under her breast?

.

Mello stared at the screen for a long moment and almost missed the turn on the road in the process. He wanted to close his eyes and never open them again, just pretend that the image on the small TV was false, pretend that it was just a plot to unsettle him, but Mello knew it wasn't.

For a second his mind wandered to what his life, his future could have been.

Waking up in the middle of the night when Matt's PSP beeped as the battery died, running out of chocolate because the both of them somehow forgot to get more, learning to cook before they starved or got fat on TV dinners, having to empty all the ash trays in the apartment before they caught fire because Matt just didn't think of those things, kissing Matt...loving him.

Living out his days with Matt would have been nice, Mello thought.

So when he glanced in the rear view mirror to see that Takada bitch had another scrap of paper in her trembling hands and was writing in blood he didn't even attempt to stop her. He continued to drive and park the truck calmly and rest in the uncomfortable seating for his time to die.

He was a fool Mello realized.

_Ten seconds_

He never once told Matt how he had come to actually love him, realizing all too late and being too consumed at the end with the case.

_Four seconds_

Mello hoped that Matt had figured it out long before he had. Perhaps that had been what Matt had wanted to say earlier?

_One second_

Because he would never get the chance to tell Matt except for whispered words as his heart gave out.

**-End-**

**AN**: Yay, its over. So how many of you actually expected this ending?

Well I figured all comedy needed drama. This seemed like a nice ending to the comedy. :P

Now all my upcoming ideas have no real connection to Kira, but I had to have him in this as it was Mafia Klutz... so yeah. XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: JeevasMan13, MsMattJeevas, 494dwangel, Gurgicalcipher, kikyotwosoul, DarkAngelJudas, Kari Twilight Mist, Razorblade Devotchka

Thoughts?


End file.
